Electronic sensors are used in various applications to monitor physical parameters that affect the performance of devices or systems, or to collect information about the performance of devices or systems. Sensor measurements are often used to determine whether or not the operation of components or sub-systems of a particular device or system can be adjusted to improve or correct performance.
Sensors for measuring temperature are particularly useful in devices and systems with electrical and electronic components. Temperature can often affect the performance of electrical and electronic components. For example, temperature can affect the frequency of an oscillator or the amount of current drawn from a battery. Temperature measurements are useful for determining if temperature is having an affect on electrical and electronic components. In some instances, temperature measurements can be used to adjust the performance of electrical and electronic components in order to maintain desired operating characteristics.
However, previously available electronic temperature sensors are complex and require a relatively high amount of electrical energy to power their operation. For example, a common way to measure temperature electronically requires a precise analog voltage reference and an analog-to-digital (A/D) based circuit including of several precise amplifiers or comparators. Such an A/D-based sensor requires a relatively high amount of analog circuitry that dissipates a relatively significant amount of electrical power. Moreover, precisely designed analog circuits are often sensitive to manufacturing variations.